1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for assessing a software generation environment.
2. Related Art
Current practice for assessing a software generation environment is inefficient and requires a considerable length of time to generate useful results. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for more efficiently assessing a software generation environment.